Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog/@comment-70.185.191.213-20190724175229
I WANT STRAIGHT GUY JUSTIN BUNNELL WEREWOLF STUPIDS WITH THE GIRLS STUPIDS LEGENDARY Wolfman M.O. None First Appeared Wolfman (1941) Weapon Teeth and Fangs Killing Grounds Anywhere when there is a full moon. Wardrobe Fur and whatever clothes stay on him. Larry Talbot was just an ordinary guy visiting his home in Wales, and trying to make things right between he and his father. While he was there he visited a gypsy camp with a girl named Jenny Williams who was friends with Gwen, the woman he loved. She was attacked by a giant wolf. Larry killed the wolf but was bitten during the fight. A gypsy woman, Maleva, told Larry some very disturbing news about the bite. Larry confessed his plight to his unbelieving father, Sir John, who then joined the villagers in a hunt for the wolf. Larry fled into the forest and a fateful meeting with Sir John. Poor Larry… he was just another victim of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The end came quickly for him at the hands of some one who loved him. “You think I don’t know the difference between a wolf and a man?” ~Larry Click to see Wolfman in the above Movies Home About Blog Reviews Links Contact ©2019 Legends of Horror The Wolfman (2010) Academy Award winners Anthony Hopkins (The Silence of the Lambs) and benicio Del Toro (Traffic) tear up the screen in this action-packed thriller. Lawrence Talbot (Del Toro) is lured back to his family estate to investigate the savage murder of his brother by a bloodthirsty beast. There, Talbot must confront his childhood demons, his estranged father (Hopkins), his brother’s grieving fiancee (Emily Blunt, The Devil Wears Prada) and a suspicious Scotland Yard Inspector (Hugo Weaving, The Matrix trilogy). When Talbot is bitten by the creature, he becomes eternally cursed and soon discovers a fate far worse than death. Inspired by the classic Universal film that launched a legacy of horror, The Wolfman brings the myth of a cursed man back to its iconic origins. Cast Ben Talbot Simon Merrells Gwen’s Maid Gemma Whelan Gwen Conliffe Emily Blunt Lawrence Talbot Benicio Del Toro Young Lawrence Mario Marin-Borquez Young Ben Asa Buttefield Solana Talbot Cristina Contes Sir John Talbot Anthony Hopkins Singh Art Malik Butcher Malcolm Scates Colonel Montford Nicholas Day Dr. Lloyd Michael Cronin Kirk David Sterne Constable Nye David Schofield Reverend Fisk Roger Frost “Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms, and the autumn moon is bright.” ~Maleva See Wolfman in these other movies: Home About Blog Reviews Links Contact ©2019 LegendThe Wolfman (1941) Upon the death of his brother, Larry Talbot returns from America to his ancestral home in Wales. He visits a gypsy camp with village girl Jenny Williams, who is attacked by Bela, a gypsy who has turned into a werewolf. Larry kills the werewolf but is bitten during the fight. Bela’s mother tells him that this will cause him to become a werewolf at each full moon. Larry confesses his plight to his unbelieving father, Sir John, who then joins the villagers in a hunt for the wolf. Larry, transformed by the full moon, heads for the forest and a fateful meeting with both Sir John and Gwen. Cast Sir John Talbot Claude Rains Dr. Lloyd Warren William Col. Paul Montford Ralph Bellamy Frank Andrews Patric Knowles Bela Bela Lugosi Maleva Maria Ouspenskaya Gwen Conliffe Evelyn Ankers Charles Conliffe J.M. Kerrigan Jenny Williams Fay Helm Larry Talbot/Wolf Man Lon Chaney Jr. Victor Twiddle Forrester Harvey “It isn’t a wolf… it’s a werewolf!” ~Larry See Wolfman in these other movies: Home About Blog Reviews Links Contact ©2019 Legends of Horror s of Horror